


Changeable, Like the Wind

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Halloween Treats [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Treat written for bluedelft. Love ya BB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeable, Like the Wind

Danny didn’t take it personally - at least that’s what he told himself as he stood behind Steve. They had just wrapped up an investigation that had prevented the Hawaii State Capitol from being blown up by the Hawaiian Ku'oko'as, an extremist group advocating for “ _Total freedom from white overlords_.” While Danny could sympathize with their cause, violence, especially the kind they were planning, was never the answer.  
  
Their attack was prevented by Five-0 – primarily by Danny who had put together the clues that had been gathered by various law enforcement agencies. No one saw the big picture until Danny figured out where they were headquartered and the precise time and date of their planned “demonstration.”  
  
Steve had been answering questions from the press as patiently as he could. Danny thought half an hour of repeating the same information in different words was long enough but the press wanted every last detail Steve could give them.   
  
Steve emphasized that it was a team effort with the State Bureau of Investigation, the HPD, the FBI, and Homeland Security. Five-0 had coordinated the raid but it had been successful only through the combined efforts of all the agencies.  
  
Danny told himself that it didn’t matter that he wasn’t getting any of the credit. That’s not what police work was about. It was about protecting the citizens and arresting the bad guys. But occasionally, once in a while, it would be nice if it didn’t seem that Commander Steven J. McGarrett, US Navy SEALs, had single-handed prevented a domestic act of terrorism.  
  
“There is nothing more I can add,” Steve finally said, the Governor nodding in agreement. Denning stepped up to the microphone, freeing Steve to move away from it, joining Danny, Chin, and Kono in the background. “Drinks and dinner on me,” Steve said loud enough for his team to hear.  
  
Danny didn’t want to be ungrateful but neither did he want to bask in the glow of the superhero. “I can’t,” he finally said, knowing Steve couldn’t protest too much while the press was still observing them.  
  
When the press conference officially broke up, Danny hurried to his car before Steve could stop him. Fortunately, it wasn’t hard to get away from him because everyone wanted just one more minute with the day’s hero.  
  
Danny rejected Steve’s four phone calls as he drove home, finally turning off his phone. The chance of them being called for an emergency was very slim since they’d worked for six days and nights, snatching sleep when and where they could. He stripped off his clothes as soon as he was inside his apartment, getting into his shower and staying there until the hot water gave out.   
  
He wasn’t even a little surprised to walk into this living room to find Steve sitting on his couch, the clothes he had discarded on his way to the shower in a neat pile next to Steve. “Go home,” he said as he toweled his hair dry.  
  
“What the hell?” Steve demanded, standing up to glare down at him.  
  
“I’m tired. I’m hungry. You’re angry. Not a good combination. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. At lunch,” Danny said, going toward his kitchen.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you come out with us? Why did you turn off your phone?” Steve asked in a hard tone.  
  
“I didn’t come out with you because I’m not in the mood. I turned off my phone because Denning said we’ll have the next three days off. And yet here you are. In my living room. When I clearly want to be by myself,” Danny said, waving one hand at Steve, gesturing how far up the scale of crazy this had already gotten.  
  
“Be by yourself,” Steve repeated as though Danny had said it in a foreign language, one in which Steve was not fluent. “Why.”  
  
“Why,” Danny repeated, noting that when Steve said it, it sounded much more like an order than a question.   
  
“Are you asking me?” Steve said, his eyebrows furrowed in a way Danny reminded himself was not the least bit attractive. Not even a little.  
  
“What?” Danny said, putting on a pot of coffee. If he was going to play 20 questions, he was going to need fortification of the liquid kind.  
  
Steve took a deep breath, taking a step closer to Danny. “Let’s start over. Why are you angry?”  
  
“What makes you think I’m angry?” Danny said, forcing himself to look up at Steve. Hiding his eyes was a sure way to confirm Steve’s suspicions.  
  
“Danny,” Steve said. “Stop. Talk to me.” Steve took another step closer, close enough that his body heat was radiating out to Danny. It made Danny’s shower seem like an snowstorm by comparison.  
  
“Steve,” Danny said, not intentionally parroting Steve. “I’m fine. I’m just not in the mood for celebrating. I really am tired and hungry.”  
  
“We all are. I thought we were still going out to celebrate.”  
  
“Go,” Danny said, waving at the door.   
  
“It’s not a celebration if you aren’t there,” Steve said in a softer, warmer tone.  
  
“You don’t need me as long as the Conquering Hero is there,” Danny finally said, wanting to take the words back as soon as they left his mouth.  
  
“What?” Steve said, again with the not-at-all-attractive furrowing of his eyebrows. “What do you mean? You are the one who prevented the Capitol from being blown up.”  
  
“It was a team effort,” Danny said tiredly. “We stopped them. That’s all that matters.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, backing up a few step.   
  
Danny thought he might be ready to leave, which is what he claimed he wanted. But in reality it was the last thing he wished would happen.  
  
Instead of leaving, Steve reached up into the cabinet for two coffee mugs, filling them with coffee.  
  
“What _oh_?” Danny asked, watching Steve prepare the coffee with the precision most people wouldn’t give to measuring ingredients for explosives.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve said, giving Danny a cup.  
  
“For what? For not putting enough sugar in my coffee?” Danny asked, knowing full well that the amount of sugar was perfect.  
  
“For not telling the press that you had figured it all out,” Steve said in sincere regret.  
  
“It’s not…I don’t…” Danny sighed. He couldn’t lie to Steve. Why did he even try? “I’m not proud of how I feel.”  
  
“It’s normal, you know,” Steve said, moving to lean against the same cabinets Danny was leaning against so he could bump shoulders. “Being one of the many sometimes feels like you don’t count.”  
  
“Normal or not, I shouldn’t care,” Danny said. “We stopped the bombing. That’s the important part – not who gets credit.”  
  
“Except the spotlight shines brighter on me than you, or Chin or Kono,” Steve acknowledged.  
  
Danny shrugged, looking up at Steve. “I’m the one who should apologize.”  
  
“No,” Steve said.   
  
“No what?” Danny asked. “No I shouldn’t apologize? No, I’m completely wrong? No, you think I’ve lost my mind?”  
  
“That doesn’t even make sense,” Steve informed him.  
  
Danny shrugged, sipping his coffee. “You should be used to that, coming from the House of McCrazy as you do.”  
  
Danny had to smile when Steve threw back his head and laughed at his statement. It was a good sound that filled up his soul in ways he didn’t expect.   
  
“If I invited you over for a private celebration tomorrow, do you think you would be amendable to that?” Steve asked. He watched Danny over the rim of this cup as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“What sort of celebration? Would there be nakedness involved?” Danny asked.  
  
“Could be. If that’s what you want,” Steve agreed.  
  
“You’re here now. Why don’t we start the celebration tonight?”  
  
“You wanted to be alone,” Steve said, taking a step closer and crowding Danny up against the cabinet.  
  
“I’m changeable like the wind. Surely you know that by now.”  
  
“Changeable,” Steve scoffed. “Mr. no-fruit-on-my-pizza.”  
  
Danny shrugged, smiling up at Steve. He licked his lips, glad Steve finally got the hint and leaned down enough to kiss him. “I’m sorry I was so angry,” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize. I understand. And I know you are responsible for stopping them from blowing up the Capitol. So does Denning. I hope that helps a little.”  
  
“If you get naked, it will help even more,” Danny told him, helping with that by unzipping his pants. “Come with me, Super SEAL. I have plans for you.”  
  
“Plans. Plans are good,” Steve agreed, following Danny into his bedroom and carefully closing the door.


End file.
